


Bedroom Hymns.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: At first you were scared to tell Spencer that you were a virgin, of course your fears were for nothing because Spencer didn’t mind at all and in fact was happy to lead you through the exciting world of sex.





	Bedroom Hymns.

You didn’t know why you were so worried about telling Spencer about your lack of sexual experience, it wasn’t in his nature to be judgemental and it wouldn’t change his opinion on you, if anything it might just surprise him a little but he would get over it quickly. Perhaps it was because you didn’t want to give him a reason to think you were less mature, you were already quite the bit younger than him but your high intellect made for there being no issues involving your age. Most of the time it didn’t even cross his mind, he knew what it felt like to be the youngest and one of, if not the smartest person in the room and it could suck - he didn’t want you to feel like that.

He also knew that when it came to sex you were awkward, hence why six months into your relationship you hadn’t gone further than some heavy petting before you’d pull back and change the subject or suggest another activity. It didn’t bother him that you didn’t want sex, the only concern he had was that maybe you didn’t want to have sex because of him. When he came to you with this fear you had laughed, your hesitation had nothing to do with his appearance.

Spencer was gorgeous, if anything his attractiveness made you even more eager because if he looked this good with clothes on then you were certain he’d look even better without them. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel comfortable with yourself either, it all just came down to not wanting to be a disappointment.

When you did finally breach the subject with Spencer, he was more confused that you felt like you couldn’t talk to him about this more than anything else. Whether or not you had sex before didn’t matter to him, it gave him something to be wary of when the time came but it didn’t change his opinion on you.

So when the time arrived where you were in his bed, straddling his waist while lazily kissing and the thought of going further instead of just hopping off and turning the TV on or something popped into your mind - you felt no worry. Spencer was nothing but gentle, the most caring and compassionate person you’d ever known and the only person you’d ever trusted to give you body to.

“I want you.” You whispered once you pulled away from the kiss, smiling as Spencer’s lips followed yours in the hopes of getting the chance to kiss you again. When he processed what you had said he opened his eyes and looked up at you, shamelessly admiring how lovely you looked on top of him. To say he wasn’t excited at the chance to finally be able to worship your body like he had wanted to for months now would be a lie, but he wanted to make sure that you were one hundred percent sure you were ready.

“Are you-” Before Spencer could finish his sentence you kissed him again, rougher and passionate than you had been previously. Before it had been sweet, slow movements as you just enjoyed the feeling of Spencer’s chest pressed up against your own. Things rarely got heated between the two of you, you’d conditioned yourself to be satisfied with the most innocent of touches, it was all you had ever known but now you could feel Spencer against you and you wanted him in the most naughty of ways.

Problem was you didn’t exactly know what those ways were, you weren’t completely clueless but you also knew that things like porn could be extremely unrealistic and you had given up on learning anything from it. You knew what the basics entailed but that didn’t mean you knew how to put those basics to use, it looked like Spencer was going to have to lead you through the whole thing.

“I am sure.” You answered Spencer’s unfinished question once you had pulled away from the kiss to get some air, while you both took heavy breaths of air Spencer’s hands which had been laying at an respectful place on your waist slowly slid down until they were on your ass. His hands were easily large enough to hold both of your cheeks in each palm, his fingertips digging into the plumpness, it would be another blatant lie to say he hadn’t admired your ass when you wore things that purposefully accentuated it but he had never touched because you’d never expressed being okay with that.

Right now though, you were more than okay with it. It was a strange feeling to have someone show an interest in your body, yet alone you letting them act upon that interest but you could tell Spencer was still respectful of you and your body; you wanted to share it with him.

With a shaky exhale you reached down to the bottom of your tank top and pulled it up and off of your body, leaving you in your navy blue bra. Spencer had seen you in things like a bikini before so it wasn’t that scary, knowing you were going to be naked in front of him was however. You didn’t consider yourself unattractive but being this intimate with anyone for the first time could be nerve wracking, especially when Spencer had six months to conjure up an idea in his head of what your body would look like.

While you worried about what he would think, Spencer was just marvelling at how gorgeous you were. He adored the softness of your skin and the gentle curve of your hips, there had been plenty of times he’d laid his head on your stomach and pressed kisses there so that wasn’t new. Spencer felt himself begin to harden against your thigh as he looked at your breasts encompassed in the navy material, it felt very primitive but all he wanted in that moment was to touch every inch of your body and remind how incredibly beautiful he found it. It wasn’t often he reminded you of this, usually his compliments focused on your personality and intellect but in his eyes you were the most beautiful thing he’d had the pleasure of seeing.

It only seemed fair that if you were shirtless then Spencer should be too, you made quick work of the buttons on his shirt despite your shaking hands. Once they were all unbuttoned Spencer sat up so you could remove the shirt and drop it onto the floor along with your shirt. Instead of laying back down Spencer stayed sitting up and moved one of his hands away from your ass and wrapped his arm around your waist, keeping you pressed firmly against him before he kissed you once again.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” You tried to speak normally but it was impossible not to moan when Spencer started kissing down your neck, taking his time in leaving only the sweetest of kisses down your throat, nuzzling his nose against the spot he knew you sprayed your perfume. He smiled against your skin before looking up at you, thanking his perfect memory because he never wanted to forget the look of euphoria on your face that came from still reasonably innocent kisses. Spencer groaned as he moved his mouth lower and lower, kissing along the tops of your breasts and dipping his tongue into your cleavage.

“Do you want me to take the lead? You can stop me at any time.” If you weren’t feeling hot down there you certainly were after hearing Spencer’s voice, it was somehow softer than usual but deeper, trying his best to sound reassuring but he instead just sounded remarkably sexy. A shiver ran down your spine and you were reduced to only being able to nod in reply, Spencer trusted you enough to be telling the truth; taking the opportunity to reach around your back and fiddle with your bra clasp.

Spencer didn’t take your bra off immediately, he slowly unclipped it and then took his time in rolling the straps down your arms. It was you who swallowed your nerves and reached around and pulled your bra away and added it to the growing pile on the floor.

“You’re beautiful.” Spencer ran his hands slowly up your stomach, not wanting to rush the moment. When his hands did come in contact with your breasts he was incredibly gentle, a moan barely audible from the back of his throat at the feeling of your hard nipples against his palms. Everything was so slow and sensual, you forgot almost in an instant why you had been so nervous. This was Spencer, your Spencer, the man who despite knowing so much about all the bad things in the world could find some beauty in everything.

Before you knew it you were on your back and Spencer was on top of you, at the exact same time you both reached out to push the other’s hair out of their faces and giggled at the coincidence. While there were so many things Spencer wanted to do to you, teach you about the things you liked and what your body could do, he decided that keeping it simple would be his best bet. There was time in the future for everything else, his focus right now was making sure you felt comfortable and satisfied.

Spencer kissed you once again, not purposefully as a distraction but it did aid in keeping you still as he slid his hand down your torso and to the waistband of your shorts. As he slid his hand into your shorts he had to remind himself that this was real life, he had the girl of his dreams in his bed right now and she was soaked just for him. His fingers were gentle as they petted across your clit, he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling when your hips spasmed from the tough.

“Don’t laugh at me.” You tried to sound angry but you couldn’t, not when Spencer’s nimble fingers were rubbing small circles against your clit. He looked at you smugly, his head tilting curiously as you dropped your head back onto the pillow and closed your eyes. Despite it being a very sexual thing, he couldn’t help but think how adorable you looked while that focused.

“I’m sorry. You’re just cute.” He smiled down at you before removing his fingers, bringing them back up to his mouth so he could taste. You had opened your eyes as soon as he moved away and therefore caught glimpse of him tasting you. That had been another thing you had been worried about, whether or not Spencer would find the way you tasted and smelled appealing. After watching him closely you decided that he had no issues whatsoever, it didn’t seem in the realm of reality that something that came so naturally from you would turn him on yet you heard his moan.

You lifted your hips up and Spencer took that as the invitation to pull your shorts down your legs, the legs he had spent more time he was willing to admit thirsting over. It felt like sometimes you wore those short shorts and dresses just to drive him insane, and now he was going to have them around him and the thought was intoxicating.

Only a few minutes ago you had been terrified about being naked in front of Spencer and yet here you were, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Spencer couldn’t stop staring at you while he undressed himself for you, he too wasn’t the most confident about his body and even though he’d been naked around people before it was different with each person. None of his worries came from you though, they were all self created and he just needed to work through them.

You didn’t feel that bad staring at Spencer since he had done the exact same thing to you. He had a beautiful body, one you felt excited to be close to. You couldn’t help but giggle when he struggled to get his boxer briefs off from around his ankles, he too smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when he did finally manage to get them off.

“I love you.” He said once hovering over you again, pressing a kiss to each of your cheeks and then the tip of your nose. The sweet gesture made your heart melt, you reached up and cupped his face with your hands and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. At the feeling of his cock brushing up against your clit you gasped, surprised at how such a small touch could feel so good.

Spencer reached into the bedside table and grabbed a condom, they’d been sitting in there for a few months now and neither of you could deny how excited you were to finally put them to good use. There was no fear when Spencer positioned himself against your entrance, the pressure was strange but not unwelcome.

Spencer opened his mouth to ask you if you were still okay with this but for a final time you interrupted him with a kiss, you wanted this more than anything. This was your Spencer, Spencer who brought you little gifts from whatever city he went to on work and knew your exact order for all your favourite restaurants and would hold your heels and give you his jacket after a long night out. This was your boyfriend whom you loved more than you’d loved anything else, you needed to share this with him.

Slowly, he started to push into you. The feeling was unusual, at first it wasn’t all that pleasurable but you focused on breathing and keeping everything relaxed. Spencer moved slowly, even though it felt incredible his attention was focused on you and making sure it was good for you.

“There you go, you’re doing so good.” His words of encouragement made you mewl softly, clutching at his back desperately as he finally bottomed out inside of you. You could feel Spencer trembling against you, looking down between your legs to study yourself stretched around him. “How does that feel?

“Strange, keep going though.” You admitted honestly, Spencer nodded and kissed your forehead softly before starting to pull out of you. The movement of his hips was slow and sweet, you savouring the growing pleasurable feeling of his cock against your walls and him savouring the warmth and wetness, there was no rush or pressure to perform in a certain way.

Spencer knew that a large portion of women couldn’t come without clitoral stimulation, so while your eyes were closed he moved his hand which had been resting on your thigh and he returned back your clit. You keened at the touch, back arching slightly as you tried to push against his touch. The feeling of him inside of you had finally started to feel good and that partnered with his fingers against your clit, and the added bonus of this being your first time; you knew you weren’t going to last long.

Your nails dug into Spencer’s back as he started to pick up the pace once he heard your moans become more frequent, two fingers spreading you open for better access while he rubbed you with his middle finger.

“That’s it, just let go.” Spencer muttered against your cheek, shakily moaning as you tightened up around him. He wondered if he’d ever felt something so good before, it was cheesy and cliche but you felt like heaven, he couldn’t imagine anything feeling better.

When you came you buried your face against his shoulder, both trying to hide what you looked like when you came but also to muffle your moans. Spencer didn’t bother to argue that you looked and sounded stunning, after not having sex for so many months he wasn’t used to the feeling and wasn’t far behind you.

“Fuck…” You whined as Spencer kept fucking you through your oversensitivity, it was both torturous and insanely pleasurable. Instead of trying to push him away you wrapped your legs around his waist and brought him closer, the bold gesture made Spencer moan and and start to come.

Part of you wished he wasn’t wearing a condom so you could feel himself empty inside of you, wondering how that must feel. Instead you got to focus on the sounds Spencer was making and how gorgeous they were - a trade off you were completely happy with.

Not wanting to stay inside of you for too long after in case you were uncomfortable, Spencer slowly pulled out but took the time to look at what a mess you were down there. He made a reminder that the next time he was going to clean you up with his mouth but this time he made a movement to get off the bed after throwing the condom away.

“No, stay.” You mumbled and grabbed Spencer’s hand, he wanted to argue that you should go pee or at least let him get you a wash cloth but he was to smitten to say no to you. So rather than doing as he planned, Spencer lay down beside you and smiled fondly as you laid your head on his chest.

“I love you too.” You had meant to say it earlier but had got caught up in other things, it wasn’t the first time either of you had said it but you liked to keep it for special occasions. Every time you did say it however Spencer couldn’t help but grin, his heart fluttering despite knowing that wasn’t scientifically possible.

“I love you most.”


End file.
